


The Tale of Devezza

by Draggon5



Series: Relorek [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draggon5/pseuds/Draggon5
Summary: After losing her parents to driders, a dark elf named Devezza devotes her life to hunting the enemies of the drow





	The Tale of Devezza

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on a character from my homebrew d&d setting. It's mostly meant for my players/as writing practice for myself but I'm trying to make it enjoyable for others. Hope you like it

                "The Dal'Riars have been killed," said the drow soldier to the High Priestess. "Only their youngest daughter, Devezza, survived."

                The young girl hid behind the soldier, head nervously tilted to the ground.

                "Was it the Davisari?" asked the High Priestess. The soldier nodded grimly, "Driders, we believe. She hasn't said much about the incident."

                The High priestess approached Devezza and knelt down. A friendly smile appeared on her face. "Hello Devezza," She said warmly, “My name is Faya." She held her hand out to the child. Devezza looked at the hand, and slowly reached out and grabbed it. "The temple will be your new home, everyone there will take care of you."

 

**Chapter 1**

_It was definitely a drider,_ Devezza thought to herself, _but why did it kill Davisari dark elves?_

                Rumours had spread about a drider that had been hunting Davisari elves. Quite an unusual situation given that most, if not all, driders were Davisari themselves. Devezza had confirmed the reports herself when she stumbled upon the messy scene. The ground was absolutely covered with corpses and spider webs Destroyed camps and broken belongings also littered the area.

                _If one of their own went renegade then it might be bold enough to attack the drow_ , Devezza thought, _I should find it and put it down._

                Devezza used the skills she had been teaching herself for over fifty years to see where the monster had gone. The drops of venom were usually a good indicator of where a drider had gone after a fight, however a far more grizzly sight told Devezza exactly what she needed to know. Three trails of blood followed the usual venom dripping from its fangs. Had the drider taken some of the bodies? This was unusual behaviour. Nevertheless, Devezza followed.

                As Devezza neared her target the trail became more difficult to follow, but eventually she found her mark. A cave covered in webbing opened up in the wall of the underdark. Devezza took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. She drew her bow and carefully entered. Being in the monster's lair was always the worst part. This was, afterall, its home, and therefore it knew exactly how to defend itself inside. Eyes and ears sharp, Devezza took one careful step after another. The tunnel she found herself in eventually opened up into a small cavern, hastily woven webs smothered the every inch. Devezza was now on high alert. The fact that she still couldn't see her target made her heart beat rapidly. With and arrow at the ready her eyes scoured the lair for any signs of the monster. She looked up at the ceiling, and there it was, hanging from a web.

                Devezza loosed an arrow as the drider dropped rapidly toward her. Her arrow missed as the creature landed on the floor of the cavern. Devezza dropped her bow and drew two short-swords. The abomination charged her, and Devezza readied herself. She attempted to stab the drider, but it moved out of the way with the grace of both an elf and a spider. Devezza tried to slash with her second blade, but the monster grabbed her arm. Devezza tried to cut at the drider's hand, but it grabbed her other arm. Before she could even think to do anything else, the monstrosity bared its fangs, and bit down hard on Devezza's shoulder. She tried to resist the venom but failed, and she passed out cold.

**. . .**

                Devezza slowly opened her eyes. She scanned her surroundings and found herself hanging upside down, covered with webbing. She went to reach for her dagger, but found it was gone. She saw the drider crawling up the wall, glaring at her.

                _This is it_ , she thought, _this is how I die._

                The drider pulled her up to the ceiling and held her there, looking at her. The monster looked different from its kin. The drider appeared to be a woman, which was rather unusual. Even more unusual was that instead of the usual intricate armour and well-kept hair, this drider wore a ragged top and disheveled hair that covered its face. Wild eyes hid behind unkempt bangs.

                "A dark elf has followed this one with no refrain," The drider spoke, every word slow and deliberate, "Is it brave, or completely insane?" Devezza remained stubbornly silent. "Corpses of her kin lay beside her, yet she faces the fearsome drider."

                "I am no kin to the Davisari," Devezza spoke at last. "She rushes to save those not of her kind, truly she is out of her mind" The drider said. "I couldn't care less about them, I'm just here to kill you," Devezza snapped. "Such anger does she show, even though we share a common foe," The drider stated.

                _Common foe? What is she talking about?_ Devezza thought. _I suppose she did kill Davisari._

                The drider started lowering Devezza. When she reached the ground, the drider removed the webbing and returned Devezza's weapons. "To the Davisari this one is no friend, this one wishes to see their end," The drider said.

                "But why? I thought all driders were Davisari," Devezza questioned. "Most of this one’s kind have their minds enslaved, this one’s mind has now been saved," the drider said.

                Devezza walked out of the cave, back into the vast underdark. She thought about what just happened. A drider that didn't kill her when given the chance was unusual enough, but that one even killed Davisari. She wandered back to the cave she called home, lost in thought the whole way.


End file.
